


桃花吟酿

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 全是Dirty Joke并且笑点超怪的小甜饼，一点点温泉play。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone
Kudos: 16





	桃花吟酿

“等等，少拿了一样东西。”  
正在浏览收银台边货架上美女美食杂志的亚索，闻声抬头，发现他哥正皱着眉头研究一购物车的辣鸡零食和啤酒——当然基本上都是亚索扔进去的。  
“啥？吃的喝的……都有了？”  
亚索实在没想出来有什么没买，温泉旅行除了吃吃喝喝还有什么要带的？永恩飞快地翻了个白眼，跟收银员说了声抱歉，拉着亚索快步走到一边。  
“指望你管事，”永恩没好气地说，“我还不如指望Night明天学会坐下握爪翻身打滚。”  
——Night是他俩养的哈士奇，两岁了，又憨又傻，破坏力还特别大。狗证上登记的名字叫“黑夜使者”，亚索取的。永恩知道之后目瞪口呆，然后把亚索连人带头上的松果打了一顿。然而那时才三个月大的小狗谜之维护亚索，不仅奶声奶气地朝永恩狺狺狂吠，而且不论用什么别的名字叫它，它都一扭头爱答不理。  
最后永恩跟狗和狗弟弟妥协了。问它那叫“Night”好不好，小哈士奇歪着头想了想，不知道是真的听懂了外语，还是看见了永恩身后挤眉弄眼朝它传达“你再不听话我要被修理了快叫哥哥啊呸爸爸”讯息的亚索，勉为其难地走了过来，勉为其难地闻了闻永恩朝它伸出的手。  
然后开心地把新主人修长的手指和分明的骨节舔了个遍。  
——真香。  
一转眼两年过去了，狗子出落得和亚索一模一样：外表装逼、看似高冷、经常真香、特别黏人。还蠢，仗着永恩不会真把他俩怎样，个顶个地烦人又不长记性。  
更麻烦的是，不仅二哈跟亚索学了一手，亚索也和二哈学了一手。  
“永恩——”他跟个大型毛绒挂件一样从背后往他哥身上挂，被永恩挥手打掉，“所以到底是还要买什么——”  
“说了在外面不准这样。”四下无人，永恩飞快地伸手揪了一把亚索的脸，搞得弟弟龇牙咧嘴，“被拍到的话，你的高冷人设就没了。”  
说完，他站定在一个走道，若无其事地眼神扫过货架上一整排的……成人用品。  
然后干净利落地挑了个日文包装、设计简约、看上去非常正常的小盒子，扔进购物车里，又埋下头去看角落里一排小瓶装的润滑液。  
亚索的眉毛挑得老高。  
哟嚯，原来是忘了重要战略物资。  
其实也不能怪亚索。从家里冰箱里的食材到床头柜的保险套，一律都是永恩在管。亚索只要负责吃和……吃就行了。  
峡谷之神在上，真的不是亚索故意当甩手渣男。真的只是永恩过于嫌弃他弟的审美和口味。上一次打发亚索去对面街买盒套子，这个家伙不仅去了二十分钟，还买回来红酒味的润滑剂和一盒夜光的保险套。  
好家伙。  
夜！  
光！！  
的！！！  
灯一关，炯炯有神。  
永恩当场就想给他剪了。  
虽然说在亚索哈哈哈哈哈的傻笑和永恩的咒骂声中，那个夜晚过得还是很不错就是了。  
——但是永恩这辈子都不想再来一次了。被一个绿油油发着荧光的东西干到哭真的很丢人。而且整根埋进去的时候因为咬得太紧，荧光就透不出来。亚索在身后勤奋地进进出出，卧室里就跟着像闹鬼一样，一闪一闪亮晶晶。  
鬼知道邻居那天晚上经历了什么。  
“行了，走吧——你给我放回去！”  
永恩一声断喝。  
亚索讪讪地收回手，但余光还在偷瞄货架上有“凸点”、“螺旋”、“加热”字样的包装。  
而且还是清酒口味！  
有，有点想要。  
亚索对于任何酒味的成人用品都没有抵抗力。  
“永恩……”  
亚索故作镇静地喊了他哥一声，表示请求批准。跟他登台表演却还想着在后台看的烂俗小说时一样，面不改色，脑子里却呜呜呜地开着小火车。  
有完没完了。永恩有被他烦到。  
唉，算了，就用那招吧——  
“说了我只喜欢你……原本的……那个……”类似的话也不是第一次说，反正夸奖不要钱，这种带着情色意味的夸奖经常被永恩拿来敷衍亚索，但无论怎样，大庭广众青天白日的，永恩还是觉得脸在发烫，赶紧别过头去，小声撇了撇嘴，“……所以，自信点。”  
对不起，亚索就是吃这一套。  
“——走吧走吧！”  
吃了蜜的亚索美滋滋地推着购物车去结账了。  
亚索被哥哥口不对心的夸奖砸得晕乎乎，直到在地下停车场找车的时候，才清醒了一点。  
“永恩，等等——温泉旅行——不是露天的，隔壁还有人那种吗？”  
永恩看了他一眼：“所以？”  
亚索眨了眨眼睛。  
“所以买套做什么……”  
永恩轻咳了一声。  
“你有前科。”  
说完，他就加快了脚步把愣了一秒后脑子里显然又开起了小火车的亚索甩在身后。

“亚索，你有多久没认真锻炼了？”  
抱着一个小木盆的永恩斜眼打量着亚索，脸上就差写满了“嫌弃”。  
从客房出来，兄弟俩都只围着浴巾。老实说两个人身材都极好，典型的穿衣显瘦不穿有肉那一款。一方面是出于形象管理的需求，更多的是因为两人都把健身当做自律的一环。只不过亚索从去年开始为了真伤的环球巡演，忙得够戗，健身房的卡都不知道扔到哪里去了。  
话虽如此，永恩的话仍然过于夸张。眼前的亚索仍然是胸肌紧实、腹肌分明、没有丝毫累赘的身材，他的嫌弃完全是出于无端。然而亚索并不介意，他拎着冰好的两瓶酒，拿眼神扫过永恩精致得仿佛大理石雕塑的半裸躯体，权当下酒，差点忍不住砸了咂嘴。  
更糟糕的是，那些充满了力度的肌理线条，还偏偏格外匀称而不突兀，流畅地汇聚在了腰腿之间、在浴巾下隐约蛰伏的男性象征那里。  
忍住，亚索——至少看一眼温泉——  
贵倒不是问题，主要是这地方来一次不容易，别浪费了——  
亚索这么跟自己打了个商量。

去他的温泉。  
五分钟后，亚索如是想。  
只有两个人。把身体浸在热汤里，永恩把头发散了下来。青黑的发丝在水中飘飘荡荡，发尾的一点红混在落进水里的粉白花瓣中，交杂成意外古典的温柔配色。  
花是桃花，人是朝夕相伴日思夜想的人。  
亚索把水中的青丝拨开，凑过去搂他哥劲瘦的腰肢。热气蒸腾上来，永恩脸上微红，肌肤相贴处更是热意弥散。不过好歹默许了亚索的行为，由他抱着，还闭上了眼，享受这难得的平和一刻。  
可亚索不只想安安静静地抱着他哥，还想做一些别的事情。他知道永恩是允许的，但这不代表他的手可以不安分地从永恩腰间滑到腿根摸弄着他的性器——还不会挨打。永恩象征性地给了他一下。他的日常工作累得很，闭眼小憩了片刻就差点睡着，懒得打起精神好好骂亚索一句，只从嘴里发出一声不满的咕哝。  
于是，他的弟弟自然也更得寸进尺，把前面摸舒服了，在水中直挺挺立着，又伸指探到后穴，在那紧闭的穴口处又摸又揉了半晌，指尖探入，突发奇想地把穴口微微撑开。  
“啊……混账！……嗯……”  
水流一下钻进来，永恩及时地咬住嘴唇还是泄露一声哼吟。汤泉水对于柔嫩的穴肉来说太过灼热，而且让水流倒灌入那处的感觉实在令人羞耻。永恩半睁开眼，给了亚索一个瞪视，可是眼中的怒意并不强烈，眼尾又是一抹春色。  
好好知道错了，于是亚索在心里说，下次还敢。  
现在也敢。  
他把筋骨泡得酥软了懒得动弹的永恩翻过去，遭到了一点微弱的反抗。永恩半个身子都趴在池边的卵石上，亚索火热的身躯俯下来贴着他的后背，胸口连带着微微挺立的乳首却被迫贴在冰凉的岩石。亚索滚烫昂扬的东西从后面抵着他，永恩试探性地想松开一点，发现自己的身体实在被禁锢得太死，于是便放弃了，扭过头去看亚索。  
“把酒给我。”  
他说。  
永恩没亚索那么满脑子经常开火车，通常也不是主动的一方。做哥哥的很多时候的确拉不下脸，但他可不矫情。食髓知味，他永恩才不跟自己过不去。推拒都是为了让亚索不要太得意。  
诚然，在和亚索滚上床之前，永恩从小受的教育都是古板而拘谨的，致力于让他循规蹈矩，能够引导和纠正亚索。永恩也确实出落得比亚索规矩得多，温和守礼，让人很难想到他是亚索的兄长。  
于是有时人们会忘了，永恩骨子里和他那浪出花儿来的弟弟有一半相同的血脉。傲骨是磨不平的，追求刺激的本能虽然可以藏起，但总会偶尔显现。  
永恩接过亚索递给他的酒瓶子，用别扭的姿势喝了一大口。亚索备的酒是顶好的清酒，清澄平软的酒液滚入喉中，反而后味无穷。  
听到亚索把另一个瓶子起开，永恩低声笑了笑。  
“酒挑得不错。”  
他难得赞同了亚索的品味。  
亚索不由得勾起唇角。  
“那就应该慢慢品尝。”  
亚索说完，手中的陶瓶微倾，一道清亮的水线落在永恩的脊背上。凉意激得他一抖，细细的水流便随着脊线滑下去，马上就要流进臀缝的时候，亚索的吻落在尾骨上，唇舌沿着腰臀的线条舔上去，把清香的酒液一滴不剩地纳入口中。  
之前看的推荐没错，这家的大吟酿果然有纤细花香。是桃花的香味，亚索满足地吸了口气，突然想起一个问题。

是说在水里……要怎么戴套来着……  
算了，亚索心想，等回客房再跟永恩认错好了。  
顺便来个第二轮，完美。  
永恩不让他买酒香系列的润滑好像也没什么。  
温润平和，吞下去辛辣甘甜——  
哪有酒比得上他？


End file.
